mojofilmsandmulticlipproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Australia S-Unit
Australia S-Unit is a police drama series developed by Daniel Isaac and James Burnell. It is currently produced by Mojofilm Productions, in association with MC Productions. It is inspired by Hawaii Five-O. It stars Daniel Isaac and James Burnell as Derek Peterson and Marcus Andrews, respectively. Cast Main Cast *Daniel Isaac portrays Lt. Commander Derek Peterson, a member of the Specialist Unit who is determined to finish the case. He first appeared in "Pilot", in 2011. He also witnessed Marcus' death. *James Burnell portrays Detective Marcus Andrews, also a member of the Specialist Unit who's life is slowly recovering from a drug addiction since his girlfriend's death. He also first appeared in "Pilot", in 2011, and last appeared in "Gone with the Wind", where he is killed by Jonathan Blake. Guest Stars *Nick Goodridge portrays the illusive Mr Greene, a consulting criminal and drug lord who runs most of the criminal activities in Australia. He first appeared in a cameo in which he isn't entirely seen in "Pilot", in 2011. *Jas Singh portrays Lt. Brad Fisher, a member of the Specialist Unit who's role has yet to be identified *Christopher Ness portrays Jackson Grant, a criminal associate of Mr Greene's who faked being Greene to throw S-Unit of the case's trail. He appears in "Pilot" and "Addiction". *Rhys Cropper portrays Allan Faraday, an ex-criminal who worked for Mr Greene. He appears only in "Pilot". *Kyle Cropper portrays Allan Faraday's personal body guard. It is later revealed he works for Mr Greene. He appears only in "Pilot". *Jacob Edwards portrays Roman Ruke, a criminal who works for Mr Greene, stealing cars for drug movement. It is believed he killed Marcus' girlfriend but after finding evidence revealed he did not. *Shani Feldon portrays Cynthia Solomus. A victim in the Caesar Solomus case, she was Marcus' girlfriend and was murdered by an unknown person. *Thomas Davis portrays Jonathan Blake. Along with friend Carl Baxter, he murdered his wife and kidnapped his step-daughter, and Carl's girlfriend, Cassandra Blake. *Kate Isaac portrays Cassandra Blake. She is kidnapped by her boyfriend Carl and her step-father Jonathan, but escaped when Derek gave her the chance. *Daniel Lawrence portrays Carl Baxter. He kidnapped his girlfriend Cassandra, along with her step-father Jonathan. Carl is shot by Marcus, and later taken to hospital. *Rakaii Solomon portrays David Wren. His role has yet to be revealed *Scott Powell portrays a Specialist Unit member. His role has yet to be revealed *Matthew Marsh portrays a Specialist Unit member. His role has yet to be revealed *Aaron Marsh portrays a victim. His role has yet to be revealed. Awards Rhain C has announced that Australia S-Unit has been nominated for the award of "Best YouTube series" in the MrTennant71 Awards, 2012. Other nominees for this award include Time Agent and Mighty Gizmo.'' Episodes Season One (2011–2012) Daniel Isaac has announced that Season One will consist of 5 episodes each telling an individual story while telling a linked story between all five episodes. The story arc for the first season follows the mystery of the identity of the Illusive Mr Greene and his role in Australia.Doctor Who Expanded Wiki - Daniel Isaac and Rhain C conversation on User:Rhain1999 Season Two (2013– ) Isaac has confirmed that a five-episode second season is in production for a 2013 release. As with the first season, Season 2 will follow a story arc over the five episodes. DVD References